story of a socially awkward vampire : rewritten
by crushed pieces of my heart
Summary: story of a socially awkward vampire rewritten
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to screaming. It was eve, and you could hear the urgency in her voice. Michale was already downstairs behind eve his his hands on her shoulders. They were looking out the window when Shane and I padded down the stairs to stand by them. Shane pulled the curtain back farther. which we were all looking out of ,at the moment.

morganville from our point of view was almost up in flames. Residents on the block were out in their front lawns, looking around bewildered.

"whoa. Did bishop come back for revenge or what"Shane asked hypothetically. Eve bit her lip

I got away from Shane's grip and padded to the foyer to get some shoes and a jacket. I slipped through the door and outside

"Claire what are you doing"Eve said once she got to the door that flung open with the gust of wind

I didn't pay her any attention but I did look back to see Michael looking and furious and Shane looking as if I were crazy

A gust of wind picked up and almost blew me away

"do you guys know what's going on" I shouted to the people who were standing in their lawns looking bewildered

One woman who was holding a new born tried to speak but her words were silenced by the wind

Sirens started to blare from around the street Corner. Firefighters

They started to put out the flames that were going down the street.

"Come back in"Eve pleaded once the flames across the street were growing bigger

I ran back in. I ran back into shane's arm.

The confusion was clear in the glass house. Eve was still biting her lip

I knew Amelie would call to verify everything that was going on. but what was going on

Shane waltzed over to the fridge and got out things to make a sandwich

Eve scoffed and walked over to him

"how can you eat when we just saw what we just saw"Eve asked enraged

Shane gulped and put the food away quickly

"there is no need to be angry. we don't even know what is going on"Michael said

Then we heard footsteps above

I climbed the stairs two at a time. looking in every room frantically. scared I inched to my bedroom

Monica stood in the center of it looking around

"okay how did you get in here" I asked angered

"new bed huh" Monica said plopping down on it

"again how did you get in here" I said getting more angry that she was on my bed

"I have my ways its hell out there"Monica said gesturing outside

"I bet you probably lit everything up" I replied

"hey!"Monica said

"it's true your prone to burn things" I said

"it's your fault that everyone is going crazy"Monica said and then she just left with out any explanation

Eve finally ran upstairs panting

"are you okay" she gasped

"yes and thank you for saving me" I said sarcastically

"well it's good that okay" Eve continued but I wasn't listening anymore

I was at my window which monica probaly broke to get in and the sight was horrible

Morganville lay in almlost ruins because of me

* * *

That's the first chapter kind of like and prologue hope you like it. Hope it's not choppy also :)


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down the hallway of the glass house,when I heard a familiar soft sigh from the secret door.

I stopped doing what I was doing, which was going to lead to a glorious hot shower , and went to the secret door. Yes, it was previously opened ,because the picture was moved slightly to the left to reveal the button. Claire dreadfully opened the door and went the steps to the secret room, which spilled out old watery light.

as Claire walked up the steps her heart jumped with every step. Claire knew who would be there ,but still was scared to see if it was who she expected.

There was Amelie sitting very still in all her icy glory. For once there wasn't body guards who always accompanied her. I stood, not knowing if she wanted me to sit or not. Amelie stared at me for long a minute, which in time I started to fidget. She quirked an eyebrow and nodded the the Victorian chair. A couple feet away from where she claimed the love seat. Her favorite Claire supposed .

"I assume you wanted me"Amelie said still unmoving which made Claire quite calm. Usual when Amelie moved it was something in form of an attack.

"but- I didn't - I-" I sputtered and Amelie seemed to be annoyed with it

"Claire ,I have no time to figure a fools babble" Amelie said flickering

"I- sorry ma'am" I said in justice of my blabber

"very well, Though you do want to know why my town is up in flames" Amelie said looking off into the distance ,as looking into a window Claire could not see.

"yes- it's crazy" Claire said then put her foot in her mouth . she didn't know if crazy is what you used in a conversation with a vampire.

"yes, it is- crazy. But do not be alarmed. Fires are being put out and buildings are being restored and rebuilt as we speak"Amelie said as if that would make the fires okay. Also keeping her icy demeanor

"Amelie is all this because of me"asked like a little child afraid that a fight broke out because if him or her

"no- why would it" Amelie said her face melting

"I - it's just Monica" I said glancing down at my bare feet

"Morrelle- I could never keep them in line, except for Richard" Amelie said pursing her lips as in thought

"I- Amelie, may I ask what is really going on"I said glancing into her eyes which held stories I couldn't even began to want to know of. Amelie then sat back, lips still pursed and simply said

"it is an attack."she said in her icy tone that had a bit of fire to it

"from who" I asked

"someone from long ago. Rome maybe. yes it was Rome" Amelie said recalling her enemy

"so the fire" I concluded

"yes. it was from whom attacked the town trying to get to me" Amelie said

"so who is this person- or vampire" I asked

"his name was mason- he was a throne barer for king Henry the IX, he tricked me. Got me to love him and tried to betray me. with secrets that would have gotten me killed"Amelie said and I couldn't think of Amelie loving anyone other than her lost lover SAM. Her soul mate. I guess vampires could fall in and out of love, It seem Amelie did it left and right

"no, I was not a Floozy, I have only had two great loves"Amelie said after reading my face or my thoughts.

" I didn't" I said

"yet your face said it all"Amelie said ending the discussion by leaving the scene like she always did .

I sat for a second taking in the news. then realized I had a hot shower waiting on me.

I entered the hallway right went Shane was coming out of his room with two empty beer bottles. He looked surprised

"did you just come out of Amelie's rec room"Shane asked eying me

"yes" I said cautiously edging towards the bathroom

"why were you up there"he asked probably really curious . I decided to tell a half lie

"talking" I said then a muffle of feet were heard from behind Shane,. All I could see was big pouf black slippers. Eve. She had claimed the bathroom before I did.

"to who"he asked

"myself"I said Shane grinned then leaned down to kiss me

"you're one weird cookie, Claire" he said while pulling me into a hug I soaked up all his warmth. then I was saddened when he let go

"well, I wanted privacy" I said Shane chuckled and retreated down stairs

Seconds later Eve came out of the bathroom in her usual black robe

"hey,seems like things are going back to normal around here,huh?" I said said eve grunted and just walked past, to the stairs. Straight into the kitchen

I was sadden but then I realized Eve was only a morning person when she had her coffee.

After a normal glass house morning Claire set off to Myrin's

By what Claire could see Amelie, had put new locks on Myrins shack

I opened the secret entrance and hoped she could see her way through the dark shack

Claire groped the nearby table where she put a flashlight for safe keeping and for covenant light. flicking on the light her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. When she realized she was only a couple of feet away from the lab she trapped down there.,

Myrin was curled up in a huge ball in the corner of the lab. Claire rushed over to him.

"Myrin" She said embracing him into a hug and then brushing a cobweb above his head

Myrin continued to cry and then it become earthshaking sobs. Claire's heart broke at his agony.

"Myrin, come on, get up. so you can clean your face, and get to work." Claire said

Myrin head flew up and his eyes were massive storm

"you think you can command me"He said in his usual fits of rage/lucidness .

"no- i was-"Claire stopped unable to finish what she was going to say horror struck her when his eyes turned red

"Claire I- I- GO!"Myrin yelled said commanding me to leave but he was still inching toward me coming out of his ball

"no- I_ Amelie said-"Claire was cut off by Myrin

"Claire- you need to go-"? Myrin said then as it was something clicked in his head "before I eat you" Myrin said smiling with too much teeth

"what" I asked and it was the last thing I said before everything turned black


	3. creepy note

When I woke Myrin was staring at me intently. I was on his lab table

"uh-hi" I said trying to up and felt dizzy. like I should gave a full on blood transfusion

"Claire do you fell strange"Myrin said examining me like he would that massive spider bob of his that died

"no I _" I felt the need, the hunger of something but I couldn't put my finger on it. Myrin went wide eyed and hurried though the portal. I could see he was going through to the jails. But why?

"here" Myrin threw at me _ew_ a bag of cold blood

"ew-no I- I'm not drinking this" I said totally disgusted Myrin peered at me but said nothing then it was as if something clicked in his head.

"it's an experiment" Myrin said

"experiment" I said accusingly I knew for me a human to drink another humans blood was plain nasty and mostly unsanitary

"yes"Myrin said folding his hands and I had to admit he looked crazy, for some reason doing that

"okay" I couldn't believe I was doing this drinking blood but if it was what Amelie said I should do then-

Claire tore open the blood bag, once she got a whiff of it and drunk it until it was all gone. She felt like the vamps in the jails. Hungry and almost like an animal.

She didn't know what was coming over her ,and she didn't like it. Myrin looked guilty and he took a step back to find a mirror close near by.

"what-Myrin what are you doing" I asked because he was acting stranger than usual. possible for him. He held out a slightly broken mirror with his head tossed back as if ashamed

As I looked into the mirror I saw myself only pale and extremely for some reason good looking like my cuteness turned into drop dead gorgeous/sexy almost like Ysandre.

"Claire, do you know what you are" Myrin said taking to the mirror away.

"yeah, a human" I said casually and Myrin seemed to be baffled

"you're-you're a vampire- I'm sorry Claire I could simply not control myself" Myrin said hanging his head and walking to the other end of the room.

Before I knew what I was doing I flashed across the room. and I was banging on Myrin chest

"I hate you- you made me this" I said banging on his back and it seemed to vibrate through his body. Before If I tried that it wouldn't do any good. But now it did. I really was a vampire

"Claire you will learn to adapt, in time you will become one with yourself, and this self hate will disappear"Myrin said but I didn't reply.

I spent my entire life in Morganville hating the vamps now I was one. how messed up was that

I shook my head, Myrin looked hurt. I couldn't believe he didn't have one inch of him say, no this is Claire, don't hurt her. Left alone turn her

"I guess I should go" He said opening the portal and heading for the jails. Claire's heart almost broke, but then again he made her something she hated. That meant she hated herself. Like Michael

Like Michale oh my gosh. How was she going to tell her little messed up fraternity, at the glass house. She was now a fully vamped out fangs included. Gosh, she couldn't sneak it pass them. Shane and eve were almost vamp hunters ,and Michael said he could sense other vampires.

Claire walked home with her head hung low. Moving too fast for her likings . Right when Claire was almost about to cross the street to the glass house a car come to s screeching halt from behind her.

She looked up and it was Hans and Gretchen with smirks on their faces

"Well, well if it isn't Claire Danvers"Gretchen said in her accent Claire still couldn't figure out.

"hello- I was just going to my home"I said trying to ignore conflict

"Home?- you mean jail ?" Gretchen slurred and kind of laughed as if she were drunk was she. Claire didn't even know vampires could get drunk\

"yes jail, what do you say Gretch- should we arrest her for jaywalking /"Hans said leaning over to look through the drivers window

"yes- what - it couldn't be possible" Gretchen said looking more intensely at me. I felt like I was under a Microscope

"what- Who changed you- Amelie- I swear that woman has gone crazy since Sam"Hans shook his head he was about to inquire more but then they got a call for armed robbery and took off.

Claire shook herself once she got into the glass house.

"hello ,.I'm home" Claire yelled and it echoed through out the house. No one was home

Claire stripped off her clothes, took a shower, and went to her room to deal with her ordeal. Also to study.

She heard laughter from downstairs and the hooping and hollering of Shane and eve and also Michale's shushing.

"what" Shane asked annoyed

"Claire could be asleep" Michael said and this seemed to make eve laugh

"yes let's not wake the baby"Eve said laughing even harder and she suddenly shut up "what- what's wrong"Eve said and I could tell she immediately got closer to him.

"be quite- go to the pantry. you know what to do" He was talking Shane, more than to Eve. or both of them.

My heart stopped once I realized what was happening Michael was sensing another vampire. Her.

She heard quick blurred footsteps, She got into defense mode with her fangs out, crouched on the bed. Then she relaxed. It was just Michael. Some who was going to be mad

So she waited and sat on the bed. Michael burst into her room fangs down and he rushed over to her and put her behind his back.

"where is he"He asked sounding worried then he thoroughly checked my room then turned around. "who that was a relief-"Michael said taking a deep breath. " I though it was a another vamp-" He was saying then he broke off. His face was filled with mostly confusion then anger

"vampire"He finished angrily. he shut the door so fast, she didn't even see it happen.

"how could I be so stupid - who changed me- why would I want this - you know what happened, when I did it. Yeah, yada yada" I said waving my hands in the air then crossing him

"you did the whole speech with out me saying it."Michel said astonished

"yes I know what you would say. I didn't want this Myrin-" I said and Michael got mad all over again

"so it was him_ I swear I'll kill him" Michael said

"no- I'll handle this' I'll adapt. I first I have to talk to Amelie" I Said being the adult in this one

"yes but it still isn't over" Michael said taking a breath. I could tell he wanted to say a lot of words ,but I took them out from under him.

Me and Michael went down the stairs. I did as casually as I would have as if anything didn't happen. Like me recently being turned into a vampire

Eve and Shane weren't in the hidden cellar in the pantry like Micheal had told them to go. Instead they were armed and ready in the middle of the living room.

Eve took a big breath and Shane's face tried to mask how much he wanted to fight.

"omg. Claire bear you were up there" Eve came running towards me "what happened" She said into my ear and while she was throwing a glance at Michael

"nothing. I thought- Nothing it's over" Michale said grabbing his guitar .which was on the dinning room table, which was the corner of the living room.

"that's it. Nothing" Shane said dropping the bat he had in his hands . I peeled away from eves death grip and slid into Shane's arms.

"yes nothing. weren't you worried about me?"" I asked trying to sound hurt. It worked because Shane kissed the top of my head.

"yes."he murmured while kissing my head. he stiffened

"what?" I said asked confused that our happy moment ended

"you're so cold" He muttered then physically shrugged it off

"so who wants dinner" Eve said in typical eve fashion. When there something

we ate something Chinese Eve learned from her oh so M.I.A friend Kim when she was around (haven't read kiss of death yet). I almost choked on my food when she said it. So did Shane who gave me a guilty look. Michale coughed and eve gave us all a nasty look

"Kim was- is a good person, so all of you stop" she said getting up and stomping off into the kitchen. Ten seconds later she flung the kitchen door opened, with more food on her plate.

"hey you guys want to know who I saw today" Eve said slurping the noddle thingy she made.

"who" we all said in union which made us laugh

"one of Amelie's body guards Ge'rad I don't know- He looked mean mean enough for me to want to stake him" Eve said then looked scared

"none taken"Michale said then looked at me.

"so that was good"Shane said getting up and putting his plate up then went straight o play zombie killing game.

That ended an uncomfortable night for Claire and a almost normal evening at the glass house. Then a phone call was made to Claire's cell phone that was really creepy to her

"hello" Claire said groggily listening to the phone. there wasn't any breathing on the other line so it wasn't a human

"tell Amelie I'm in town, I'm here to cause trouble and maybe win her pretty little heart again" Then the dial tone kicked

"hello" Claire almost screamed into the phone then she remembered Shane was right there by her

That ended Claire's night on a creepy creepy note


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to update this story after I figure out how a get a beta reader, and help pull this story together. also I will update and go over other stories.


	5. chapter 5

Socially awkward vampire chapter

waking up to shanes peaceful sleeping face was nice but claire had to find amelie ASAP.  
Shrugging on some jeans and a wore out t shirt claire was ready for another day in morganville.

Her feet sore and mouth dry Claire ducked into common grounds. ordered a latte she went to a vancant table and to wait for her order and reherse what she wanted to say and ask amelie.

"uh- Claire Danvers" A boys voice rang signaling that her order was ready. She walked up to the bar thanked and paid for her drink.

Claire was just finshing her coffee when she heard a car roll slowly up beside her. She turned to see Hannah mosely. A close friend , she'd gained mutal respect for. Once Claire stopped the car stop. She then leaned down to get a better view of hannah perced in the car. She wore a greeting smile

"Hi" Hannah spoke warmly. Claire nooded "I was patroling the area and I saw you walking" Hannah explained "yeah"Claire Said stuffing her hands in her pockets trying to wipe off presperation. Even though she was a vampire she still felt impossibly human. Maybe claire thought she had to give some of them the benifit of the doubt.

"I'm heading to see Amelie"Claire Informed her, brushing some hair out of her face "Oh, you need a ride" Hannah Offered "yeah that would be great" Claire hopped in the car eargerly to get out of the texas heat.  
"So you're ging to talk to amelie" Hannah, starting some some talk "yeah, there are some things I need to talk to her about"Claire said ,tyring not to tip off her friend with the worriness of her voice.  
"Is there something wrong" Hannah said looking at her through the rearview mirror.  
"nothing" I said that a little quickly and Hannah noticed it too, but she physically dropped it

"well your in luck. i'm actually going going where she is." Hannah said smoothly turning "oh, Is she at the police sation"Claire questioned, thinking that the police sation was a peculiar place for the Icy one to be.  
"No,she's at City hall" Hannah said before a dispatch call came on that she didn't answer "Why-and why didn't you answer that"Claire said Confused "Why, must the question of the day Huh'" She shook her head and paused for a second then answered claire's inquiries

"First,there is a meeting that all the officals have to I didn't want to"She grinned "anyway the call was just code for some frat boys causeing a disruption"She shrugged

claire dimissed it ,when they suddenly pulled up the the gothic building.

Hannah walked in front of claire as if escorting her like many times before. Dropping her guns in the basket by the newly installed metal detector. and motioned for claire to come foward. Advanceing the detectr beeped

The vampire stading guard patted her down finding her silver stake. He smirked and let her through Claire feeling shaky and unprotected without the stake, hoped she wouldn't need it.

"don't worry you won't need it- hopefully" Hannah assured her "my thoughts exactly" Claire breathed

Walking into the coucils room, the air was completely differnt compared to other parts of the building. It was cool and the enviorment somewhat harsh. What claire would describe amelie; cool and harsh.

Amelie tunred to hear the creaking of the door opening

"Hannah-Claire you're here why" Amelie greeted and asked

"I have something to talk to you about"Claire said and watched amelie react

"very well"She walked towards Claire. Then a grunt of annoyance came from oliver

"The child can wait" Oliver said rubbing his head.

"Well this child may have imformation" Amelie spat and walked with claire to another room

Both sitting down, Cliare in a arm that squeaked when she moved. Amelie in a chair that made her look more a like a princess, than a vampire.

"what do you have to tell me" Amelie said crossing her legs at the ankles. Claire fidgeted moving a little bit to much. Finally let a breath and said

"I got this really creepy phone call"She said like that wasn't as vague as it sounded

"Creepy" Amelie said it like question and raised an eyebrow.

"from you ex lover" Amelie raised her eyebrow even more but said nothing so claire continued.  
"He said that and I quote "tell Amelie I'm in town, I'm here to cause trouble and maybe win her pretty little heart again" Claire said remembering his exact words

"Well none of that will happen. Oliver and I are already working on a strategy" Amelie said looking into the distance again, making claire wonder what exactly she was thinking, or looking at.

"But what if doesn't work" I said looking behind me to see if somehing was actually there

"Claire do you question me"Amelie said anger in her eyes ,but her voice still calm. Which terrified her even more

"no" Claire said like a little girl obeying her mom after being scolded

"well then you are to report to myrin still" Amelie Spoke getting up and claire jumped to her feet to protest

"NO- I will not go back there after he turned me into this" She motioned to her body in disgust

"A vampire- what's so wrong with being a vampire"Amelie slighty turned from the door

Claire blushed and stammerd "Well-" she didn't get a chance to justify herslef before amelie cut her off

"CLaire I have to know I am very well content with being what I am. With who I am. It's given me unique advantages and some disadvatages. If you were smart you'll understand that. Intellegence is key" Amelie said before opeing the door and gesturing for claire to leave first. Giving Claire time to think if amelie insulted her.

"And claire, I know you may be offened by thinking i may have said you were less than smart. but self hatered and lack of knowledge will get you killed in morganville as a vampire. the weak are the ones who hate themselves and dream to be something they're not" Amelie peering into claire eyes then she finsihed

"human" Claire sucked in a breathed after hearing her speech "But-" she tried to speak

"Claire you need to know about yourself, what you've become. what you thought about vampires when you were a human will change. Alot about you will change." They continued walking down a long continuos hall.

"the way you think,act,move,talk,interact with others,react. All of that will all change,that is why you need to be informed"Amelie picked up her pace somewhere in her lecture, but claire could easily catch up.

They kept walking until they were outside where, and body guard, and a limo was waiting for Amelie. She got in gracefully. Then claire turned to walk back in ;before the sun burned her skin, then she heard one of the tinted windows roll down, and Amelie call her name.

"Claire meet me outside your place of residence at six" She said then the window rolled back up hiding her.

Claire then found hannah for another ride home.

After saying bye to Hannah. Claire headed inside for for bed for a nice sleep looking forward to the next day.  



End file.
